<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oops! by fanfic_originals</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040681">Oops!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/pseuds/fanfic_originals'>fanfic_originals</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Skate-Leading Stars (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/pseuds/fanfic_originals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A/n: I learnt something over the past week, I suck at writing comedy and light hearted stuff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Skate-Leading☆Stars</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oops!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiSenku/gifts">UsagiSenku</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>New fandom+many small characters so I indicated their pictures and names. The pictures are from the official anime website.</p><p>I will try my best to include everyone, hopefully this would do.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Maeshima Kensei</p><p> Sasugai Hayato</p><p> Kubota Tomoyuki</p><p> Himekawa Izumi</p><p> Mochizuki Akimitsu</p><p> Jonouchi Sota</p><p> Terauchi Shotaro</p><p> Kiriyama Itsuki</p><p> Mochizuki Yukimitsu </p><p> Shinozaki Reo</p><p> Kurayoshi Toranosuke</p><p> Himuro Taiga</p><p> Michinaga Yuma</p><p> Yamashita Tatsuya</p><p> Kuonji Noa</p><p> Ishikawa Hajime</p><p> Ishikawa Susumu</p><p> Suzuki Yasuharu</p><p> Umpo Kento</p><p> Kito Masami</p><p>~~~</p><p>“Who called them here!” Maeshima shouts just as he enters the skating rink. “Eh, keep your voice down, don’t cause an avalanche.” Sasugai hits the back of Maeshima’s head. “Oww.” Maeshima whines as he rubs the back of his head. “I’m sure everyone here wants to be on the ice, but it has limited space, so we will all draw lots. Each group would have at least 5 people. Mingle and makes some friends.” Terauchi stepped up to help settle the situation. Everyone seems to agree, so the lots were created and placed in a small bowl.</p><p>Everyone picked their groups before moving out to start their warm ups and stretches. “I swear to god, why am I with this bunch of people.” Maeshima mutters under his breath as he takes a look at his group. First, it is that really annoy Kuonji Noa who made him almost fail his skate leading test Then it is Himuro Taiga, someone who he had known for quite some time since his figure skating days. Next it is the weird Ishikawa brothers. They are forever whispering among themselves.</p><p>Maeshima sighs.</p><p>The red head looks around to look at how the groups had turned out.</p><p>Group 1:<br/>
Shinozaki Reo<br/>
Suzuki Yasuharu<br/>
Kito Masami<br/>
Mochizuki Yukimitsu <br/>
Himekawa Izumi</p><p>Group 2:<br/>
Sasugai Hayato<br/>
Kiriyama Itsuki<br/>
Kubota Tomoyuki<br/>
Umpo Kento<br/>
Michinaga Yuma</p><p>Group 3:<br/>
Yamashita Tatsuya<br/>
Kurayoshi Toranosuke<br/>
Terauchi Shotaro<br/>
Mochizuki Akimitsu<br/>
Jonouchi Sota</p><p>Group 4:<br/>
Maeshima Kensei<br/>
Kuonji Noa<br/>
Himuro Taiga<br/>
Ishikawa Hajime<br/>
Ishikawa Susumu</p><p>“Well, I guess the rest aren’t doing any better.” Maeshima mutters to himself as he continues to do the stretching while the first group steps on the ice. It is still early, so the ice is great for doing difficult moves that require smooth surfaces. Well everything went fine as it is, until Shinozaki trips and falls face flat on the ice. It drew a hearty laugh from Maeshima’s mouth. “Who would have thought, Shinozaki Reo would trip on ice.” Maeshima continues to laugh. “You have never beaten this person who fell on ice.” Shinozaki stared at Maeshima.</p><p>“Ooo, burn.” Kuonji places a arm around Maeshima’s shoulder. “We aren’t friends, Blondie.” Maeshima pushes Kuonji’s arm away as walks away, huffing and mumbling something under his breath. The Ishikawa brother seem tos start whispering among themselves again. Well the white haired boy stood up and continued skating, but for some reason, something isn’t right. Himekawa Izumi, someone is up for for the lead role, also tripped. Maeshima covered his mouth to keep anything close to a laugh in.</p><p>Himekawa checked the ice but nothing. The Ishikawa brothers just minding their own business. Terauchi looking worried for his junior. “Can’t believe he did that jump back at the small little friendly match.” Maeshima mutters as he is turning red from keeping his laughter to as minimal as he possibly could, stopping it would be best after all. Yukimitsu tripped as well. Maeshima tilted his head, something is wrong for sure. He looks up towards the ceiling and said nothing.</p><p>Kito and Suzuki also tripped and fell after bumping into each other. Their arms and legs are tangled with each other as they laid on the ground. “It is definitely not the ice’s problem.” Himuro says as he inspects the ice. “Clearly someone is making this happen.” Maeshima pointed to the top.<em> “I swear it’s not me.” I mutter.</em> Maeshima looked at everyone. “Oh don’t be so stiff, Kensei-kun!” Kuonji basically threw himself onto the red head. They fell and hit the floor together.</p><p>“Oh thank god my face isn’t ruined by this fall.” Kuonji stands up as he pats on his face. Maeshima glared at the narcissistic blond. “I swear to god...” Maeshima grumbles as he stands up and dusts himself off. Maeshima glared at the blond who is simply pushing himself into everyone’s personal space. “I’m just unlucky.” Maeshima mutters as he stood at the side, away from the blond.</p><p>Everyone cleared the ice and it was the second group’s turn to enter the ice. Even before entering the ice, everyone fell right as they step of ice. “Fuck.” Sasugai curses under his breath. Maeshima started laughing again. “I swear Maeshima I will increase your training regime!” Sasugai shouts which makes Maeshima stop laughing and everyone else laugh.</p><p>Next it was Kubota who tripped and fall which is very weird since the boy has really strong foundation and isn’t too prone to falling on the ice. “Ow.” Kubota mutters as he rubs the part that hit the floor. “You okay?” Kiriyama came over to help the younger up but ends up slipping and falling onto the ice as well. “Argh.” Kiriyama squealed as he lost his balance.</p><p>Everyone tried their very hardest not to laugh.</p><p>Umpo and Michinaga held onto the wall afraid that they too would fall on their ass or face on the ice. “Eh, man up a little, Umpo and Michinaga!” Himuro shouted from the sidelines. “No way!” Both males shouted in unison. They got off the ice without falling, but fell just as soon as they touch the solid floor of cement which made everyone laugh.</p><p>“I swear, the author is bullying all of us.” Umpo huffs as he stood up.</p><p>The next group of people went up on the ice. It went pretty smoothly, even managed to do some jumps on the ice. Then, the first fall happened and it was Ionodai’s captain. “Captain.” Kiriyama rushed onto the ice to help Terauchi up. “You okay? You seem to fall very hard.” Kiriyama says. “I’m fine, you’re overreacting Itsuki.” Terauchi stood up.</p><p>It didn’t take long for both Akimitsu’s and Jonouchi to bump into each other hard and fall onto the ground. Akimitsu even has a nose bleed, blood staining his clothes, some falling onto the ice and crystallising. Yukimitsu goes onto the ice to bring his younger brother out of the ice. “You should be more careful. This is not like you at all.” Yukimitsu told his younger brother as he brought him away to get treated.</p><p>Jonouchi sighs before getting on his feet and continued skating. Then falls again because he bumps into Yamashita and Kurayoshi. “Fuck, I swear I will kill whoever is behind all this shit happening here!” Jonouchi shouts towards the sky before exiting the rink.</p><p>The next group enters. Well it didn’t even take a second when all of them basically fell onto the ice face down. All of them have bleeding noses. “Ah shit.” Maeshima wipe away the blood at his nose. “Funny thing is all of you are at the top. You didn’t even manage to skate before falling face first.” Sasugai taunts. “You shithead.” Maeshima mutter. “Oh no worries, its a natural thing to bleed.” Kuonji easily stands up and starts skating. “That guy is absolutely crazy.” Maeshima shakes his head.</p><p>The Ishikawa brothers still whispering between themselves. Maeshima just looks at Shinozaki who is staring at his own blood without any reaction. “Psychopath.” Maeshima says before stands up and exit the rink to get his nose treated.</p><p>“Damn, everyone fell really hard today huh.” Himuro mutters as he wipes the blood away from his nose. “How interesting...” Himuro chuckles as he stands up and leaves the rink. “The” “author” “is” “making” “fun” “of” “us” the Ishikawa brothers said one word each, one after another. “Creepy af.” Maeshima steps a little further away from the twins.</p><p>Everyone just shrugs and makes their way onto the ice and continues with their training.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it’s not funny at all, basically just everyone falling down. I am not good at writing light hearted stories, so I’m sorry for that. I also prefer dark humour, but that might be bad here. Sorry if it isn’t up to standard.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>